Harry Potter and the Year of Vampires
by MixedUpAgain
Summary: Set after the Sixth Book. Harry Potter has made a new friend. This friend has a desire to be his sire. What is Snape and Draco doing here? Magic, Vampires, Elf Elves, Werewolves, and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you of a story. This is the story of how I died. This is the story of how I came back from the dead. This is my story.

My name is Harry James Potter. I was 16 when I first encountered _him._ I was 17 when he turned me.

He told me of the war that was going to happen. It was a war in which my side would win, but which side would I fight for? Both would use me at their own discretion. I didn't fight for them. I fought for revenge. It was plain and simple. Was it?


	2. Chapter 2

_My upbringing is what some would probably call unnatural, perhaps even perverse. I mean how many people do you know had to live in a small closet of their only remaining relatives house for a decade? How about having their parents, friends, acquaintances, and strangers' die by a man who has sold his soul to the devil? Faced suicidal trials to save the world? No? I wouldn't think so._

_Rubeus Hagrid is the man who re-introduced me back to a world of where people can fly on broom sticks, owls are used for the delivery system, people can disappear and reappear in a matter of seconds, creatures of your imagination could be found, potions can be found, broken bones and ailments can be cured with the right spells and potions, and of course, magic is everywhere. _

_Do you find me insane, mentally unstable, or even disturbed? Why wouldn't you? This is a world where you can only dream of and read in novels. For my kind and me this is the reality. It is the here and now. It also ends with death, like it does for you._

It was only a week before he would return to 12 Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys and he has only been with the Dursleys' for a day since he came back from Hogwarts.

A figure silently watched him from afar in the shadows as the young boy, no man, with raven hair and the greenest eyes paced around his small room thinking. About what?

Harry stopped pacing around his room of six years with the Dursleys' and sat down.

"I don't think I'll be able to find those Horcruxes in time, Hedwig," Harry said to his snowy white owl. "But that's not going to stop me from becoming a step closer to Voldemort's end.

Hedwig gave him a small screech. Harry couldn't tell whether she was trying to encourage him with that or telling him not to be a dunce about it.

'Horcrux?' a voice drifted into the room.

"Who's there?" Harry asked whipping around the small room. Hedwig started fluttering in her cage and was screeching.

Where had that voice come from? His wand was in his hands in a matter of seconds. His eyes scanned every shadow and crevice in the room. He even checked under his bed and in the closet. Nothing was out of place from the speck of dust swirling in the air to the sweater lying discarded on the floor in between the rug and broken quill.

Slowly, Harry put down his wand and shook his head.

"I'm not going crazy. I'm not going crazy. I'm not hearing things either for that matter. Just my mind playing tricks on me…Right Hedwig?"

She stopped screeching, but kept trying to get out of her cage.

"BOY! TELL THAT BLOODY BIRD OF YOURS TO SHUT ITS TRAP!" Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, Uncle Vernon," Harry said to him when he opened his door. He closed the door and looked at his owl. "You are okay, right?"

Hedwig tilted her head towards him.

"That's what I thought," Harry said. "But what spooked you? It wasn't that voice was it? Because it…wasn't real…right?"

Hedwig expanded her lovely wings at him and hooted a lot more calmly at him.

Harry started to feel that there was more to that voice than he thought. Now that he thought about it, the voice seemed to ask him what a horcrux was rather than say it. Harry doubted it was Voldemort and it couldn't of had been a spy from either the Order or the Death Eaters. What if it was someone else? Someone or something that meant to harm him?

\


	3. Labyrinth

In a vast and empty room, there was a lone figure sitting with their feet propped up on the table as two legs of the chair balanced out. The fire had been left to smolder and the only source of light was the candelabrum where only three out of the seven candles gave light behind them. The room gave off an eerie sense of foreboding, but the figure itself was inscrutable. The dim lighting had made the figure's features indistinguishable.

"Horcrux? Now where have I heard that from?" the figure mused over that single word. The voice was deep yet sounded like leaves falling or rather the echo of a rock falling into a pool of water. There was no clear accent as to pinpoint which, but it held a faint Northern British He was tossing something in the air and catching it. A golden tail can be seen trailing after the object.

"What the _bloody Vlad_ have you been going on for the past week?" another figure demanded as she entered the room. Though you couldn't see the face through the large hood or the cape that draped around their body like a shield, the voice gave it away.

He stopped tossing the object in the air and inspected it in the candlelight. It was a thin gold band of a ring with an impressive dark red rose quartz upon the middle. The golden tail was no more than a golden chain, which he brought over his head and the ring lay against his breast.

"S'mthin' ya want?" the man asked his voice think of Cockney. He grinned and there were two canine teeth larger and sharper than the rest.

"Don't flatter yourself with that stupid accent. Only _Vlad _ knows how long you've lived amongst them. And don't change the subject," she said and sat down on the wooden table.

"I wasn't the one who changed the subject, my dear. T'was you. Now if you would excuse me, I have a very important person to meet," he said. He let the two legs of the chair that were hanging in the air to suddenly drop to the ground with a loud clash against the stone floor. He stood up only to be pushed back into the chair. "Let go," he said calmly, though his eyes flashed dangerously much like an animal about to strike.

"Not until you tell us if you're with us or _them_," she said angrily.

"I pick no side," he said carefully choosing his words, though he knew it would anger her either way.

"You must! In the last wizard's war, they tempted us to and under your guidance we just sat here while they had all the fun! Why must you save your own hide in the war? And what of the previous times I was not there? Did you just sit here with thoughts of the dead? Did you?" she demanded angrily to him and spit flew out of her mouth.

"My dear, Iva, did you not care to notice that I have carefully put what remains of OUR race into the hands of this young wizard? I've been waiting centuries, CENTURIES, for the creature that will help us! We have been reduced to a mere thousand while the werewolves run rampant! And do you know why?" he had violently pushed away the leg that held him down. He now stood tall and menacingly over her. The shadows seemed to grow and the candlelight flickered casting shadows across their faces.

"Because you're stupid?" she said terrified, but still defied him.

"We are alive because of me! My blood and the blood of the Elves! _Vlad_ was foolish enough to get killed and his blood is what runs through all vampires, even yours! You kill the head vampire, his whole bloodline is killed. I was but a youngling ELF when he took me, one of five last remaining. Because of my elfin blood, WE survived, while the strongest vampires I've known have perished because of bad blood. Don't forget it was my blood that saved the remaining few of us but I'm beginning to see that as a mistake. You might as well drive your hand through me now and be done with us all."

She didn't move from her spot. The offer was tempting, if she had not known that _her _life and the rest of the clan in entwined with this pompous arse.

"No? Then you and the others will remain here until I come back. You may feed, but only what is necessary. I will know if any of you has ventured out into the villages. Stay," he said a lot more calmly.

"Yes, Labyrinth," Iva said submissively. She slid off the table, got down on her knees and bowed to him as he walked off.

"Stop bowing," he said before shutting the door. "Shame. Shame on you."

The cool air hit his face lightly and he enjoyed it contentedly, as compared to the dank air of their lair. The moon shone fully and miles away he heard the howl of a wolf. There were no wolves from where they are currently located, so it must be _another kind of animal_.

He started walking on the rocky ground. The land stretched on like that, but he knows which direction _he_is at and that is where he is going.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry listened intently as Fred and George Weasley, brothers of his best mate, tell him of their latest candy creation.

"Makes you breathe out –" one twin would begin as the other vigorously finished and continues.

"Fire. But not just kind of fire –"

"Fire that changes colour –"

"Of their inner fire."

"Inner fire?" Harry asked them confused. He was starting to get dizzy moving his head back and forth to the talking twin.

"Yeah, you know…inner fire? No?" George started saying but then realized that Harry didn't know.

"My dear, Harry, it's what colour represents you best. Though we haven't finished our product to put out into the market, it seems to be fairing well during the testing," Fred said nodding thoughtfully.

"We had to reduce the affects and effects of the alcohol. Fun times, eh Fred?" George asked with a knowing smiling.

"Well said, George," Fred said.

The twins grabbed each others shoulders and laughed.

"So what are your colours?" Harry asked them when they finished.

"Oh, ours is blue, but we're making Quidditch team ones also."

"What about House colours?" Harry asked them.

"We haven't really gotten to that plan yet –"

"Not that we were intoxicated from testing –"

"But because you, Harry, have got a good idea that we have not thought about," they said together and jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Fred! George! Leave Harry alone! He only just got here and the poor boy needs to eat," Mrs. Weasley yelled at her sons.

"Go now, young Harry. Eat to our mum's consent –"

"This might take you awhile, so take this –"

"Handkerchief," they finished. They both threw a handkerchief at him and it magically tucked itself in the front of Harry's shirt.

"Uh…Thanks, you two," Harry said before they pushed him into the kitchen.

"There you are Harry, dear. I hope you had a fun time at your relatives. Now where did I put that glass?" She wandered around the kitchen looking for her glass.

"Is that it?" Harry asked her and pointed to where it was. It was just a foot and a half away from her.

"Thank you, dear. Now, now, don't just stand there. Help yourself to whatever you want. You must be starving," Mrs. Weasley said. She ushered him towards the table and pushed a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast, and gravy towards him with a glass of juice.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He was about to eat when he noticed how empty the kitchen was. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"What is it dear?" she asked him turning towards him with a spatula in her hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh, well since Albus passed away…things with the Order and Hogwarts have been quite unsettled. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny might still be asleep," was all she said.

"Oh," was all Harry said.

For seven minutes it was like this: Mrs. Weasley would bustle around the kitchen to either cook, clean, or add more food to Harry's plate and Harry would sit on the lonely table shoveling down the food Mrs. Weasley gave him as he thought about the things that has happened in the past two months.

Then, someone came through the front door. Harry was mildly interested who it was since no one else seemed to have noticed. The newcomer stumbled through the doors and entered the kitchen.

"Hello there, Remus," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

At first, Remus did not look happy, or mad, just sort of depressed still. "Good morning, Molly. Hello, Harry. I didn't realize you'd be here so quickly. How was your summer with your relatives?" Remus asked with a strained smile. He sat himself across from Harry.

"It was nice. Are you feeling well, Prof- Remus?" Harry asked the older man.

"I'm fine, Harry. Thank you, Molly," Remus said when a full plate appeared before him.

He ate quickly and still seemed hungry. He was finished before Harry was half-way done with his. Harry continued to watch him, but his mind was elsewhere. He'd have to leave and hopefully find another Horcrux. He can't leave while he's at Hogwarts, it would raise suspicious, but then again, so would not going to Hogwarts at all this year especially since it is his last year. Maybe he could leave before he boards the Hogwarts Express? No, the Order would see to it that he stays onboard.

"I'll be back, you two," Mrs. Weasley said wiping her hands on her apron before leaving the kitchen.

It was just Harry and Remus, both of which were lost in his own thoughts. Harry roused himself from his thoughts as he realized that something was wrong with Remus. He looked even more bedraggled than the last time he saw him.

"Remus?" Harry called out softly. He didn't want to startle the man.

When he did not respond, Harry called his name a few more times until he almost gave up.

"Sorry. What is it, Harry?" Remus asked him as he straightened out.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry said.

"It's nothing," He said. Harry thought he was finished there. "It's just that it seems like we're all disappearing."

"I don't think I quite understand what you're saying Remus," Harry said.

"Your parents, Peter, Sirius, Albus, and everyone else. Who is to say who is next? If we're all gone, who will take care of you, Harry?" Remus asked looking into Harry's eyes.

"Remus," Harry said meeting his former professor's. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I don't know…ever since Sirius died, you seem angrier…" Remus dropped his gaze and looked down. "Maybe it would have been best if I had not held you back."

"Remus, there was nothing you could have done that could change things now," Harry said. That sounded odd, he's usually the one listening, not giving out advice. "I'm sorry for worrying you and the others and for thinking that I was angry or something. It has nothing to do with you."

"Thanks, but Sirius would have done something for you by now. I just sit here," Remus said. "He's left a large imprint on both of us and you were the one mostly affected by it all."

Harry took a deep breath. "It's like Dumbledore said, he was both like a brother and father-figure for me. The Dursleys never really cared or loved me. The Weasleys have their own family to take care of. You have Tonks now. And Sirius was the only person to offer me a home outside of Hogwarts and the Dursleys. He made me feel like he would do anything for me and now I wish he hadn't. He should have stayed here. I was the stupid one."

"Harry, you know –" Remus started to say before being cut off by Harry.

"I think it would be best if you did give Tonks that wedding ring. We need something happy to celebrate about during _these_ times. You know, everyone will be happy. I think you'd like it to. Now don't go off saying you're too poor or too old. It's nonsense. Go with your heart and I know for a fact that it doesn't lie watching a teenage wizard."

Remus was going to reply when bats flew past the small dingy window, startling them.

"I've never seen bats here before," Harry commented dazed by the site of the winged mammals.

"That's because they're not from around here," Remus said stiffly.

Harry noticed how the older man's demeanor and eyes changed at the sight of the bats.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks have passed in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place since Harry's arrival and now it was the beginning of last week of July. Order members were coming and going. Harry has not heard who the new leader was or whatever happened to his murderer. He noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were quiet around him, but they would rouse themselves to converse with him. They never talked about the Horcrux or Harry leaving. Something was wrong.

Harry kept himself busy by helping clean up whatever remained left to be cleaned, making the house fit for safe living. He played and fed Buckbeak up in Mrs. Black's room. Harry had far more interaction with Buckbeak than his actual friends lately. Even Kreacher, the house elf he inherited with the house and brought back from Hogwarts kitchens, had obliged only to Harry and took what the wizard said to heart. Harry even learned a few things about the Blacks and their history from Kreacher. Harry was conversing more with magical creatures than actual people. First he was a parslemouth, now he's the Lord of the Animal Kingdom. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

He was on the last landing down when he heard someone walking towards him. Harry stopped and pressed his body flat against the wall. There was a bang and a few seconds later the verbatim shrilling screams of Mrs. Black came.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry heard Tonks apologize as she picked herself off from the floor. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

"That's okay Tonks. Just be safe and I'll see you later," Remus' kind voice came through as he shut the curtains silencing Mrs. Black's screams.

"On you-know-when, right?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. Now go before they start searching for you," Remus said chuckling.

"Okay. I love surprises," Tonks said happily.

Harry could only fathom what happened next as he heard someone light jump and Remus made a sound, then another sound…He dreaded how long he stood there and what transpired, but he shook himself when he heard the door close. Harry walked down the last set of stairs, pretending to be oblivious of what happened between the werewolf and the Auror.

"Harry! I was wondering when you would show up," Remus said jovially with the largest smile on his face. Harry could tell that smile was not from seeing him.

"Hello, Remus," Harry said waving and continued walking away.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Remus? Is something wrong?" Harry asked turning his attention to the older man.

"Well…Actually I heard –"

"There's my new master…Serve him now I do. Not a pure-blood like my mistress and her brat, but he is like the Dark Lord when he was young…Yes, Kreacher agrees. Dark hair and pale skin. Kreacher heard from those mudbloods and traitors that he is almost as powerful…" They could easily hear Kreacher hiding next to the portrait of Mrs. Black. He was still speaking as if no one could hear him.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked forgetting about Remus.

"Yes, Master? There he is now…That Potter boy whom I must serve. Listen to him well I do and I only hope to mount my head with my family. Yes, maybe Master Potter boy will continue on traditions…Unlike my mistress' traitor of a son. He tainted this noble house with mudbloods and werewolves. Now there are vam-"

"I'll see you later, Harry?" Remus questioned him before Kreacher could continue.

"Yeah. Sorry, Remus, but what was it you were saying?" Harry asked Remus before glaring at the house elf.

"Oh, it's nothing. Perhaps we'll talk about it another time? I must be off now. Bye," Remus said quickly opening the front door. He didn't wait for a response from Harry as he disappeared from view as the door shut.

"Kreacher," Harry said still staring at the space where Remus had filled it less than a minute ago.

"Yes, Master? Here he is now with his scar. Probably going to make me do a menial job for the mudbloods and those blood traitors of their own kind," Kreacher mumbled.

"Be honest, mind doing something for me?" Harry asked the house elf in a pleasant tone.

"Of course, Master Harry. It is why I am here…to serve the Potter boy who still uses my mistress' home for those mudbloods."

"I was wondering if you knew of any known remaining items from the Hogwarts founders or something of high value like that…" Harry asked. Since he had nothing else to do but clean the house, he might as well finish what Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore started.

"No," Kreacher said purposely leaving out 'Master'. He looked up to see if his non-Black master had caught on. Instead, the young master looked to be in deep thought by the way he stared at the ground intensely while pacing. Something very, very, very deep in the neglected house elf made him feel sorry or rather pity his master. "But Kreacher has heard of a brooch that the blood traitor Ravenclaw though Kreacher does not know if it true."

"Okay. Do what you can to find out any more information, but do it secretly. No one else shall know of this. Understand?" Harry knew it was risky to send Kreacher out, but this time was different. Two men in his life are now deceased and it is up to him to make sure that no more will suffer because of him.

"Yes. The Potter-boy sends me on a mission and that traitor Dobby shall not know!"

"Do you understand me? No other living or dead creature will know about this."

"Yes, Kreacher understands," the house elf said before disappearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry groaned under the harsh light streaming through the cracks coming towards the window. He was surprised that Ron still slept in the same room as him. In fact, it was the same room that still held the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black, the great-great-grandfather of Sirius Black. The portrait currently showed no signs of its occupant; Harry guessed he was back in his portrait at Hogwarts since the last of the Blacks…died. What was the point of coming to a home where no one else wants you there or finding it deserted without your last remaining relative?

Harry sighed deeply from the pain of knowing that he was connected to three deaths in the past three years. These were people he talked to, touched, smelled their cologne, smiled, and shared stories to. None of them deserved to have died. He wished he had a time turner to undo what has been done.

The now, unknowing-what-day-it-is 17-year old, dressed quickly and left the room before his roommate would wake up. He could already smell and hear Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. He would offer to help, but this would possibly be the five hundred and ninety-sixth time his services in kitchen duty were denied. Why would today be any different with her?

Harry tip toed down the stairs in hopes of not waking anyone at such an early hour in the mornings, especially to a certain portrait. He made past the portrait and decided to test the safety of one of the newly refurbished rooms. He had to sneak past the door leading towards the kitchen and dining area. Hopefully, if his luck was with him the doors would be closed. A quick glance told him otherwise and he inwardly groaned.

"I just don't know what to do with him anymore, Arthur," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley say.

"It's okay, Molly. All boys and girls are like at that age, believe it not. Why I remember the time when you told a certain someone to sod off, excuse me, bugger off. Don't worry, it's just a phase Harry's going through," Mr. Weasley tried comforting his wife.

"I know, but he really is distancing himself off this time. With that Diggory boys' death, bless his soul, he had Sirius to talk to. Then, that attack in the Ministry and with the Veil…I heard that Harry nearly destroyed Albus' office. Poor boy. I was so rude with Sirius back then, if only I knew…But now Albus has departed, I'm afraid the Order and us is all he has left. You don't think…"

"Molly I do think that he may be thinking that, but look, I promise you that no one else will die while I'm around," Mr. Weasley got up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over towards his wife.

"Oh and to think that you almost died! I thank whatever lucky stars we have left that Harry managed to tell Albus in time. If it weren't for that boy –"

Harry tuned out whatever Mrs. Weasley said. He quickly, but silently made it to the room and was glad to find it empty. He closed the door behind him and jumped slightly when the fire in the fireplace kindled to life. Dejected, Harry opened the blinds and sat on the mildewed couch not caring that they hadn't changed it yet. He watched silently as the pale glow of the summer's sun start to fill the sky.

'If it weren't for that boy…Percy would still love his family…Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents, and countless others would still be alive…No one would be calling him a hero…'Harry thought to himself. 'How many times did Sirius wake up every morning waiting for him to use the mirror and tell him of his nights events with Snape only to wait and find himself looking in his own reflection? How did Dumbledore find the strength to continue on to help Harry when he was so mean and rude to the old wizard? Why didn't he be selfish for one moment and take the Cup without pulling Cedric with him? It's not fair…I never wanted this. No one deserves what happens to them because of me. Stupid seers and their stupid prophecies. Why did she have to make it? Why?'

Harry cried out in silent agony. He knew he mustn't blame himself or else he'll be sucked down further in this downward spiral of his. He has to at least pretend to be happy around everyone. What he really wants to do is set things straight and to do that he will have to search for those remaining Horcruxes.

He will do what he will have to do to ensure that everyone will be safe and happy. Even if that means he'll have to pull himself out of this funk they call 'self-pity' and 'guilt'. Starting now!

"Was there suppose to be some sort of sign?" Harry wondered out loud. He shrugged and continued to watch the sunrise.

He's seen plenty of sunrises over his years in Hogwarts, but now, he's going to start being a lot more appreciative towards it. Mainly it is because it's a sign that he has somehow managed to thwart Voldemort's plans and delay death another day. Also, because it's good to know that the world around him is still full of life.

He watched that great pale yellow orb in the sky brighten until he could no longer endure the intensity the sun gave off. Shadows became bold and the room brightened. It truly was one of the beautiful parts of the Noble House of Black, but it was missing one thing, Sirius Black, the rightful owner.

He pushed those sad and happy thoughts of Sirius away. Though sometimes he felt like he could almost see Sirius come round the corner without a scratch on him and bark out a laugh. Or maybe Dumbledore would knock on the door and offer him a lemon drop. If only it were true.

But he had to move on. No matter how much it pained him, how many losses he will face, the obstacles, it'd be worth it in the end when he can relax. Once Voldemort is gone, he might actually be normal with the occasional mention of his name whispered around as he passes by. So many things he could do! It'd be a nice change of freedom, also. He could probably rent out a flat with Ron, date Ginny if she wants him again, play Quidditch whenever he wanted, get a job, hangout, watch muggle films, and maybe even stroll outside at night without worrying of being attacked or targeted. Normal.

Yes, now he had something to look forward to. He'll find the final horcruxes, destroy them, and then find Voldemort. He can't involve Ron and Hermione anymore. He reasoned with himself that they'll be more of a liability and something could happen to them. He couldn't have that on his mind if they were hurt. Though they might have some useful information, but Harry didn't want to use his friends as followers or slaves. He'll have to do it alone.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley voice rang out. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Coming, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled back.

His food was indeed cold when he reached the table. Was in there longer than he thought?

"That should do it," Mr. Weasley said and with a small wave of his wand, the food on his plate was heated.

"Cool. Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry said and began eating his breakfast eagerly.

Everyone present noticed the air of contentment around the young wizard instead of the dark, brooding one they saw slowly destroy him.

Harry looked up from his meal when he felt eyes watching him. It felt like they were holding something terrible back from him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Just a really great day this morning, right Hermione?" Ginny answered. "Though you should do something about your hair."

"Right. Perhaps you guys would want to play Quidditch later?" she suggested.

Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny stared at Hermione. It was a somewhat known fact that the most brilliant witch they know does not enjoy flying.

"Not with me, obviously," she said rolling her eyes at them. "I said "you guys", not "us.""

Harry laughed and continued his meal. It was peaceful. Pleasantries and jokes tossed back and forth between the members in the room. Harry finished his food and watched them. Is this how it's like being around friends? What about family?

"Come on, Harry. Today we're all just hitting the ball at each other."

"Yep. Not many people to make even one team," George, or was it Fred?, said.

Outside, they had to play in the front yard, but not on brooms since the ward didn't extend that far. Speaking of wards.

"Who's the new Secret Keeper?" Harry asked them from one corner of the yard.

"Really batty, you know," George or Fred said and tossed the ball.

"Can't say who specifically," the other twin said and caught the ball before throwing it.

"He does have a sort of mad eye, eh?" Ginny said hinting and passing the ball to Harry.

"Oh," Harry said.

While the four were in the four corners of the small yard, Ron was in the middle trying to catch it.

"This isn't fun," Ron said after failing to steal the ball from their passes.

"It is for us, little brother!" one of the twins said and chucked the ball away from his younger sibling.

"Tons. We could practically do this until dinner," the other twin said.

Harry smiles at the siblings, enjoying the moment. A family. He remembered Sirius telling him what seemed only the other day that once the war with Voldemort is over, they can be a family again. Perhaps this is what the older wizard meant, but not in this form.

"Potter!" a gruff voice reawakened him from his musings.

He looked behind him and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing next to the door with Tonks and Remus. He was about to wave when something cracked against the back of his skull. He fell forward and landed heavily on the soft grass.

"Blimey!"

"What was that noise?" the sound of Mrs. Weasley came from the inside.

"Now you've done it, little brother," one of the twins said as they all rushed towards the still form of Harry Potter.

"Constant Vigilance is what that lad needs," Moody muttered.

"Give it a rest, ey?" Tonks asked irritated. "You were the one to distract him while they were playing."

"You okay there, Harry?" Remus asked kneeling next to the boy.

Harry could hear them, but he couldn't move or open his eyes. He couldn't feel. He was numb. Entrapped in darkness.

"Harry…Potter…" a voice whispered against his cheek.

Then the edges softened and darkness became light. He became fully aware of the throbbing and sharp pains.

"Death by blow to the head," he grumbled to himself and tasting the unpleasant taste of grass in his mouth. "Voldemort would be crushed."

Remus laughed being able to hear the young wizards musing. "Yes, Harry, that would be horrific. Think you can stand?"

"Yeah," he said and pushed himself off the ground. He regretted it soon enough as everything started to sway and swirl into one and he didn't realize that he was becoming unbalanced. He started to fall again before several pairs of hands caught him.

"Obviously not," Fred snorted out.

"Come, come. Let's get you inside and get that checked over," Tonks said bringing up the rear.

"What happened!" Mrs. Weasley yelled when they brought Harry into the kitchen.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said giving her a small smile but winced when someone touched the sore spot.

"All right, which one of you did it?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning to her children with her arms crossed and a wooden stirring spoon in one hand.

Ron looked around defeated and sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened is all."

"It's fine, Ron," Harry said trying to make his friend feel less guilty. "Just an accident. Ow."

"You're lucky it's just a bruise, Harry. No concussions from the looks of it," Remus said done with his prodding.

"Here you are, Harry," Tonks said as she tossed a thin slice of raw meat at him.

"You've got to be kidding," he grinned.

"Of course, unless you really wanted to slather yourself in that."

"Please, don't throw raw meat around the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "This should be better, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and took the conjured ice pack from her. He hissed slightly as the weight of the ice was placed on his tender head.

"Feeling better now, Potter?" Moody asked watching them from the corner.

"Yeah," he said and stared into the old Auror's mismatched eyes.

"We've been told that you weren't planning on going to Hogwarts this year," Moody started.

"Who told you tha-" Harry started.

"Don't interrupt me yet, lad," Moody barked. "It's yer last year there and we cannot have you wandering off destroying Horcruxes. Let the Order take care of that. Just stay in school like a good boy."

"Is that what Dumbledore told you?" Harry asked his eyes blazing in anger.

"All he said was to take care of you and that is what we will be doing along with some outside help. If I find out that you've run away from the school, I will personally confine you there."

"Yeah, well you can try," Harry said defiantly and stood up. "I don't need to be taken care of. I'm not weak!"

"Not weak. Stupid is what they call you," Moody spat. "Stupid is what got _them_ killed. You want that to happen to more people? The war has hardly begun and already people are dead!"

"Harry please, listen to him," Hermione pleaded.

"You told them?" Harry asked breathing heavily now. "Not too long ago you guys said you'd help me. Come with me too after I said no."

"That was before we realized the bigger dangers that lie ahead."

"Danger? Is that what I am to all of you? Some_thing _to be locked up and only out when necessary? I thought you were my friends!" Harry looked at every downcast face inside the kitchen and the only one who could look at him was Remus. He ran out of the home that once belonged to his godfather.

"He was enjoying himself a minute ago…" Ginny sighed.

"Mad-Eye, you could of waited –"

"-a few more seconds," the twins said.


End file.
